Gale's life
by robthesnake
Summary: Gale is a ninja, just about the weakest ninja in the history of ninjas but can he find the strength to help his friends before it's to late


"ow" that was the first thought that had gone through Gale's mind since his and Alba's

_**ow**_ that was the first thought that had gone through Gale's mind since his and Alba's

fight had begun at the valley of the end _**how did it end up this way? **_Gale thought as

Alba slowly approached his unmoving body the first stage of her cursed seal still

activated "Why did you follow me and Sasuke?" she asked as she stopped her advance in front of his still immobile body "Well it's not like cough I could just say cough screw you and let you cough go to the little snake bitch cough and ruin your life" Gale just barely managed to cough the last few words out. Alba looked surprised and her features lighten for a second but, only for a second after that it returned to her ice stare "Well I'm sorry but I -I can't let you stop me " Alba said as she lifted Gale up into the air by his throat "Because this isn't about you letting me down anymore this is about me escaping my fate as the Hyuuga heiress and becoming more powerful then anyone ever believed I could be" "Oh" Gale managed then continued with a shrewd smirk "well then I guess I should just leave you alone and go back to the village to live out my days and die as an old man then" Alba smiled mirthlessly as she squeezed tighter on his throat "You know how this will end don't you?" "Well by the way you are trying to crush my throat you mean to kill me" suddenly Alba dropped Gale onto his knees and unsheathed the katana she had on her hip and raised it up over her head and said "Yes" as she swung it down ruthlessly at his head. But in Gale's mind everything had slowed and he thought _**how can things go so wrong in such a short amount of time?**_

--

Half a year earlier

It was early morning in the city of Konohagakure as Gale laid in his bed dreading the fact he would have to get up to get ready for training but as he did daily as a routine he got up stretched before heading for the bathroom. Once there he took a quick shower felling all ready refreshed from his almost living dead half awake state he caught a look at himself in the mirror. He was roughly 17 years old around 6 foot and fairly tan skin with untidy black hair that spiked up in parts and laid down in others and eyes with red pupils and black irises. In his opinion while he wasn't the best looking boy he was handsome enough and had a certain way with words that made some women blush cherry red and others slap him, although he barely used those words since Alba always seemed to hit him and scold him for it even if the girl seemed to be enjoying it. _**Oh well**_ he thought drying his hair with the towel, brushing his teeth, and finally getting dressed in his usual black hoodie, black cargo pants, and black sandals _**crap I'll be late if I don't hurry up **_hethought as he grabbed the bag filled with his ninja gear. He quickly ran out of his apartment and down a barely busy road the only ones that would be awake now were shop owners and some food stalls preparing for the day ahead. When he was finally to the village gates the sun had nearly risen over the horizon almost as if mocking his near tardiness he quickly showed the guards his ID and told them he was going out for training as they let him out the gate he saw his companions sitting under a tree less than 50 yards away "Yes" he yelled running towards them. They both looked up in surprise and saw their loud friend running to them "did I make it?" he panted "Nope" said Alba smiling at her friend's enthusiasm "oh" Gale whispered "Hey don't worry about it Baylin isn't here either" said Obalesk lazily Gale smiled at his two friends and sat down with them. Alba Hyuuga was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan she was only 15 years old but was already nearly a master of gentle fist style martial arts she was short only about 4 foot and 9-10 inches she was pale and all her features were petite and had completely white eyes and black hair that nearly reached down to her lower back she was out going and the most powerful genin Gale had ever seen. Obalesk Kendom was nearly her complete opposite he was 16 years old and 5 foot 10 inches he was tan and muscular with green irises and black pupils with white short hair that stuck up in every direction, if Alba was the most powerful genin Gale had ever seen Obalesk was the second most powerful. "So what are you guys doing?" asked Gale "Ummm……Uhhhhhh…… well ……. Ummmmm…….. we were" said Alba "Talking about you behind your back" smirked Obalesk "You know, you are both terrible liars" said Gale suddenly feeling suspicious "We were" started Alba before smoke surrounded the small group and as the smoke cleared the three genin were ready for a fight before they saw it was their master Baylin. Baylin was one of the most powerful jonin in the history of the leaf Gale had only seen him lose to Kakashi and Guy he was 30 years old about 6 foot 5 inches with brown hair and clear blue eyes and even though Gale had been on team 3 for 2 years he still didn't know much about him suddenly Gale's thoughts were interrupted by Baylin's talking "well today's exercise is a game of keep away" he pulled a small object from one of his pockets-it was a small red ball "so we have to get it away from you?" asked Obalesk "not quite, I'm not feeling well today so you will be fighting against each other" said Baylin _**oh crap**_ that was the thought that went through the three genins heads as they looked at each other.


End file.
